


your girlfriend pt. 3

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, amicable break up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden, weil er seine Beziehung zu Penelope beenden muss. (Penny ist wundervoll, fight me.)Fortsetzung zu:your girlfriend pt. 1&your girlfriend pt. 2
Relationships: Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	your girlfriend pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> _Call your girlfriend  
>  It’s time you had the talk  
> Give your reasons  
> Say it’s not her fault  
> But you just met somebody new_  
> [[#_1972](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=275254#t275254)]
> 
> **CN: Essen, Erwähnung von Rauchen und Tod (idiomatisch)**

Es gibt Momente im Leben eines jeden verantwortungsbewussten Menschen, in denen er sich am liebsten vor seinen Verpflichtungen entfernen würde, um sie auszusitzen oder auf die Unmöglichkeit einer Fremdübernahme zu hoffen.

Percy Weasley hatte nicht erwartet, dass er selbst jemals in solch eine Situation kommen würde, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft und sich in eine Beziehungskonstellation begeben, in der er sich so unwohl fühlte, ohne dass er in der Lage wäre, sich daraus zu lösen.

Tatsächlich hatte er bereits mehrfach darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl am taktisch geschicktesten wäre, mit seiner ( _wahrscheinlich bald nicht einmal mehr im platonischen Sinne_ ) Freundin ein Gespräch darüber zu führen, dass er ihr vielleicht nicht dieselben Gefühle entgegen bringt, die sie für ihn zu empfinden scheint, und dass er höchstwahrscheinlich sogar nie dazu fähig sein wird, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und dabei ernsthaft und wahrhaftig _Ich liebe Dich_ zu sagen. Das ist … ärgerlich.

»Ruf' sie einfach an!«, sagt Oliver und schiebt sich eine Fritte in den Mund, als ginge es lediglich darum, ihr zu sagen, dass Percys Zug Verspätung habe und er es deswegen nicht zum Essen schaffe. »Ich mein's ernst. Ich wähl' auch die Nummer für Dich und drücke auf _Anrufen_. Dann musst Du nur noch reden! Kleinigkeit!«

»Du willst also«, wiederholt Percy und sieht Oliver dabei zu, wie der sich weitere Fritten in den Mund steckt, also ob er seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen hätte, »dass ich die Frau, mit der ich seit drei Jahren in einer Beziehung bin, anrufe und ihr _am Telephon_ sage, dass ich gerne Schluss machen würde, weil ich ganz plötzlich entdeckt habe, dass ich homoromantisch bin?« Percy zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wirft einen Blick zu Roger, der auf dem Sofa liegt und stumm die Decke anstarrt. »Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen herzlos?«

Oliver zuckt mit den Achseln und antwortet: »Du sollst ihr ja nicht _am Telephon_ sagen, was Sache ist. Aber Du kannst Dich nicht ewig hier verkriechen, ohne mit ihr zu sprechen. Du sollst nur endlich mit ihr absprechen, wo und wann ihr euch treffen könnt, damit Du endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen kannst.« Er sieht ebenfalls zu Roger, wohl in Erwartung, ein zustimmendes Geräusch oder eine bestätigende Geste zu erhalten, aber Roger rührt sich nicht.

»Und was soll ich ihr dann bitte sagen?«, fragt Percy; seine Stimme klingt bereits ein bisschen panisch und er weiß ja, dass er es nicht ewig vor sich herschieben kann, aber er hatte darauf gehofft, zumindest noch ein bisschen Zeit zu haben. » _Sorry, dass Du so viel Zeit Deines Lebens mit mir verschwendet hast, aber ist jetzt halt so und vielleicht sieht man sich ja irgendwann mal??_ «

»Du bist ganz schön dramatisch«, seufzt Oliver und überlegt einen kurzen Moment, während er sich noch viel mehr Fritten in den Mund schiebt. »Du könntest ihr sagen, dass Du jemand Neues getroffen hättest. Und sag' ihr auf jeden Fall, dass es nicht ihre Schuld sei.«

»Es ist ja auch nicht ihre Schuld!«, unterbricht ihn Percy.

»Siehst Du, dann lügst Du ja nicht mal«, erwidert Oliver triumphierend, obwohl er den Mund noch voll hat und der Fakt, dass Percy Penelope nicht anlügen muss, kein Grund sein sollte, derart selbstgefällig zu sein.

»Das _neu_ ist aber auch ein dehnbarer Begriff«, kontert Percy also, während er sich zurücklehnt und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Stille breitet sich im Raum aus und man hört nur das leise Quietschen des Sofas, als Roger sich aufsetzt und langsam streckt. »Aber ja, ich sollte wohl langsam … anrufen.«

Oliver greift nach Percys Hand, die sich immer noch an seinem Oberkörper auf seinem Oberarm befindet, und Percy kann leise Schritte hinter sich hören, bevor sich seine Unterarme auf seine Schultern und ein Kinn auf seinen Kopf legen. Dann meldet sich auch Roger zu Wort: »Du schaffst das schon.« (Und für einen kleinen Moment kann Percy Rogers Lippen auf seinem Kopf spüren. Nur ganz flüchtig.)

Schließlich, nach ein paar Mal heftig Einatmen und Ausatmen, drückt Percy Oliver sein Handy in die Hand. Oliver sucht in Percys Kontakten, bis er _Penelope Clearwater_ entdeckt, dann wählt er und hält Percy das Handy wieder in die Hand.

» _Percy?_ « Penelope klingt entspannt und tatsächlich erfreut, dass Percy sich bei ihr meldet – und das macht das alles nur noch viel schlimmer. » _Schön, dass Du Dich meldest._ «

Percy hält einen Moment inne, atmet noch einmal tief durch und antwortet dann doch nur: »Schön, dass Du rangegangen bist, Penny.« (Er muss noch nicht einmal zu Oliver und Roger sehen, um zu wissen, was die beiden sich für einen Blick zuwerfen. Aber Rogers Hände beruhigend reibend in seinem Nacken und Olivers Hand auf seiner, der Daumen sanfte Kreise auf seinem Handrücken ziehend, lassen ihn vorerst darüber hinwegsehen.)

» _Du klingst beunruhigt_ «, stellt Penelope fest, was Percy schlucken lässt. (Penelope ist ihm wichtig, _ja wirklich!_ , und er möchte jemanden, der ihn so gut kennt und deswegen an schlichten sechs Worten bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, nicht verlieren. Aber er kann sie und auch sich selbst nicht weiter belügen.)

»Beunruhigt ist eventuell das falsche Wort«, versucht Percy überall hin zu segeln, nur nicht dorthin, wo er gerade definitiv landen würde. »Ich wollte mich bei Dir erkundigen, ob Du vielleicht die nächsten Tage Zeit hast, Dich mit mir zu treffen. Ich würde gerne mit Dir sprechen. Vielleicht über Tee oder so etwas?«

» _Percy …_ « Penelope seufzt und all die Freude von gerade eben scheint aus ihrer Stimme gewichen zu sein. Sie wirkt müde und ernst. » _Wenn Du gerade ein Treffen mit mir verabreden möchtest, um Dich von mir zu trennen, dann stellst Du Dich wirklich nicht gut an._ «

Ihm fällt alles aus dem Gesicht, sein Magen verkrampft sich ein bisschen und Rogers Fingern zufolge, hat sich gerade sein gesamter Nacken verhärtet. Vorsichtig fragt er: »Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich mich trennen möchte?« (Olivers Augenbrauen wandern nach oben und er scheint genauso verwirrt darüber zu sein, dass Penelope seit neustem Weissagungskräfte besitzt.)

» _Oh, Percy, ich kenne Dich jetzt ja wohl schon lang genug, um zu wissen, dass Du so keine Verabredungen ausmachst. Und was für einen Grund könnte es schon geben, dass Du so beunruhigt bist, ein Treffen vereinbaren möchtest und dabei dann so komisch klingst?_ « Sie seufzt noch einmal und als sie weiterspricht, kann er ein leichtes Lächeln in ihren Worten hören. » _Es ist okay, weißt Du._ «

»Ist es das?« Percy schwankt zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und absoluter Überforderung.

» _Ja, ich denke schon_ «, sagt Penelope nach einer Weile, als habe sie ein zweites Mal darüber nachdenken müssen, ob sie nicht vorschnell geurteilt habe. » _Du bist ein guter Kerl, Percy. Ich fände es schade, wenn wir nicht mehr miteinander sprechen würden._ « Percy ist sich sicher, dass er nicht fassungsloser werden kann. Er schluckt. » _Ich meine, natürlich würde ich gern wissen, was Deinen Sinneswandel bewirkt hat, aber wenn Du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, ist das auch in Ordnung._ «

 _Penelope und Du, ihr passt perfekt zueinander_ , hat Mum immer gesagt, aber Percy ist sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen, ob er da so zustimmen könnte, aber er glaubt, jetzt zu verstehen, was sie damit gemeint hat. Er ist sich nicht sicher, warum, aber es bricht aus ihm heraus: »Ich bin homoromantisch.« Und im nächsten Augenblick möchte er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige dafür geben.

Penelopes zartes Lachen, das ihn immer ein bisschen an Wind in Baumkronen und aneinander klirrende Gläser erinnert hat, dringt durch das Telephon an sein Ohr und schließlich hört er sie » _dann lag es wohl doch nicht an mir_ « sagen und sein Gesicht färbt sich ganz rot.

»Nein«, er weiß, dass sie die Röte in seinem Gesicht an seiner Stimme ablesen kann, »nein, das hat es nie.«

» _Hör' mal, Percy, ich muss zurück zur Arbeit. Nicht, dass noch jemandem auffällt, wie lange ich schon in der Raucherpause bin_ «, sagt sie und er unterbricht sie: »Du rauchst nicht, Penny.« Sie lacht wieder (oder immer noch?) und sagt: » _Deswegen ja. – Mach's gut, ja? Wir sehen uns wieder, okay?_ « Dann legt sie auf und ihn empfängt die Stille einer toten Leitung.

»Ich glaube, ich bin Single«, murmelt Percy und starrt noch ein bisschen länger auf das Telephon in seiner Hand, bis Oliver ihm das Ding entwindet und auf den Tisch legt, an dem sie noch immer sitzen. »Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass Penny der wundervollste Mensch ist, den ich kenne.«

Oliver lächelt, während er sich nach vorne beugt und einen sanften Kuss auf Percys Stirn presst. (Percy weiß, dass Oliver gerne nachfragen würde, und Roger stirbt bestimmt auch einen kleinen Tod, weil er so neugierig ist, aber Percy weiß auch, dass er gerade nicht reden kann. Er sitzt einfach mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da und versucht zu verarbeiten, dass er gerade nicht die einzige Frau, mit der er je befreundet gewesen ist, in die Flucht geschlagen hat; und er versucht, sich ein bisschen darüber zu freuen, dass er sie weiterhin zu seinen Freunden zählen darf.)

»Butterbier?«, fragt Roger und tippt gegen Percys Hornbrille. »Ich geb' 'ne Runde aus.« Percy schüttelt den Kopf, aber steht trotzdem auf und geht, um seinen Mantel anzuziehen.


End file.
